mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Strikers Kickdown
Mario Strikers Kickdown, in PAL as Mario Strikers Charged Kickoff is game leaked to come out for the Gamer. Not much is known before the game is released. However, on April 2019, the game has been released for Gamer and TimeStrike, marking its co-operation with Power Paintbrush Productions. The page is uneditable for anyone than me. Intro Longer Version Note: This intro is used when you play MSK the first time. The longer intro starts in the Pixany Strikers Championship stadium, where a soccer ball falls on the ground, marking the start of the Mario VS Luigi match's second half. Mario stands next to the ball and stomps on it. The second half begins, and Luigi does a standard shoot, but it's keeped by Kritter, Mario's goalkeeper. Kritter throws the ball to a Toad, who passes to another Toad, who passes to Mario. Mario jumps up, preparing to do his Hyper Strike. All of the Hyper Strikes and Mega Strikes are shown. Mario does his Hyper Strike, which scored the final goal for Mario's team. The match then ends, and the winner team walks to Toadsworth. On the Southern Island, Toadsworth starts the tour, and the screen cuts to the title screen. Shorter Version Note: The shorter intro resembles ''Mario All-Star Sluggers one.' The shorter intro starts in the Aurora Kingdom's skies. It was a nice, hot day, with clear skies, and Mario, Luigi and all of their friends were on a plane, flying to the Southern Island. When they arrive, they are greeted by Toadsworth. Toadsworth starts the tour, and the screen cuts to the title screen. New Features * Throw-ins, corner kicks, offside positions and fouls. * The Hyper Strikes. The Hyper Strikes are more powerful than Mega Strikes and are worth from two to ten points. Some of the Hyper Strikes are evolutions of Mega Strikes, like Super Fiery Metal Mario, while some are more different, like Firelord Bowser. * New uniforms, including a T-shirt, shorts, spikes and an armor over the uniform, which is white or silver; girls don't wear this uniform, instead they use the same gear as in ''Charged. * Title screen The title screen is the main screen after the end of the intros. The background is the Aurora Kingdom overview, showing the whole kingdom with clear, sunset colored skies. To start the game, you have to press both ZR and ZL buttons. After that, four choices appear. Choices * Start Game - as said. * Pixany Strikers TV - The game's version of Mario Kart TV feature from Mario Kart 8. * Online - goes to the online menu. * Options - as said. Game modes The game includes various game modes. Domination Mode This is the first soccer game mode. The rules are the same as Mario Strikers Charged, with the feature of the uptaded halves. Kickoff Mode This is the another soccer game mode. The rules are from this game. Pixany Strikers Championship The story mode of Mario Strikers Kickdown, the Pixany Strikers Championship is the greatest sports event in Aurora Kingdom. It is also known as Story Mode. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Items Stadiums/fields The game includes many new stadiums, also known as fields in PAL. New Stadiums The game includes thirteen new stadiums, plus five stadiums in the Story Mode. Story Mode Stadiums * Mario Stadium (Mushroom Kingdom; capacity: 20,000) - Mario Stadium is the most simpliest stadium and is a small stadium. The stadium is mainly surrounded by Warp Pipes, and there are not a lot of fans, only twenty thousand, that are Toads and Koopa Troopas. The stadium is unlocked after you clear the Mushroom Kingdom world. * The Rainbow Temple (Bismuth Kingdom; capacity: 27,000) - The Rainbow Temple takes place in a landmark of the same name. The fans are Metasprites that cheer for the two teams. The fans jump up every five seconds. The stadium is unlocked after you clear the Bismuth Kingdom world. * Cocoloid Island (Undergrowth Kingdom; no capacity) - The Cocoloid Island takes place in Undergrowth Kingdom. It is also a small stadium without any fans. Instead, there are many palm tree leaves around. The stadium is unlocked after you clear the Undergrowth Kingdom world. * Skullrock Stadium (Fog Kingdom; capacity: 50,000) - Skullrock Stadium takes place above the Skull Rock, raised using huge steel frames. Around the stadium, fifty thousand fans, including Cheep Cheeps, Eep Cheeps, Deep Cheeps, Spiny Cheep Cheeps, Urchins and Wailies, cheer for the teams. The stadium is unlocked after you clear the Fog Kingdom world. * Pixany Strikers Overdome (Aurora Kingdom; capacity: 200,000) - The Pixany Strikers Overdome is the biggest Story Mode stadium. The stadium is a huge decagon with a small but simple field. Thousands of fans watch the Pixany Strikers Championship here. The stadium is unlocked after you clear the Aurora Kingdom world. Charged Stadiums All ten fields from Mario Strikers Charged return. Classic Stadiums All seven fields from Super Mario Strikers also return.Category:Fanon Category:Gigabyte Gaming